swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Smuggler
This set of quests are the first profession quests given to the Smuggler. To start this set of quests, inspect the Stolen Cargo Manifest. It will tell you to head to Tatooine and speak with Radeld Siwar (3446, -4679). Level: 14 Reward: * none Description: :Radeld Siwar, a mere acquaintence of Han Solo, has volunteered to teach you the way of the Smuggler. Find him and speak with him. Comm from Han Solo Han Solo: Hey kid. You seem a little lost. Talk to Radeld Siwar. He'll show you the ropes. Maybe I'll see you around. You're a good, kid. Speak to Radeld You will find Radeld Siwar inside the Combat Guild Hall in Mos Eisley at 3446, -4679. Radeld Siwar: Ah! I've been expecting you. So... you're Han Solo's friend. Let me take a look at you. PC: Who are you? How do you know Han? Radeld Siwar: I am Radeld Siwar. I volunteered to show you the ropes. PC: Han asked you? Radeld Siwar: Yeah. Anyway... Let's get on with the good stuff. There's a company called Bantha Moving and Storage. Ever heard of em? PC: Um...no. Radeld Siwar: They're new to the smuggling game. They're using that Tusken village to hide their activities, keeping their computers there and sneaking around when the Tuskens are busy. PC: Sounds dangerous. Radeld Siwar: We do what jobs we're given. No questions asked. It would be a good job to start out with. I want you to go out there and steal whatever they have. PC: I'll do it. Radeld Siwar: Good. Here's all the relevant information. Head on over to the Tusken Junktown. See what you can find. They might be there. Not sure. Keep your eyes open. PC: Thanks. Radeld Siwar: Good luck. Bantha Moving and Storage Level: 14 Reward: * 4670 XP * 6257 Credits Description: :Bantha Moving and Storage, on Tatooine, is rumored to be an undercover spice house. Radeld wants the product plans and spice samples from the fake moving company. You are given two waypoints and two tasks. It does not matter which one you do first, just as long as you do both of them. Retrieve Spice Samples Radeld give you the waypoint of 4295, -4734. Your target is a crate with the title, "Spice Samples". It is next to the broken down wall in an area occupied by aggressive CL 5 Tusken Raider Soldiers and CL 6 Tusken Raider Warriors. Retrieve Product Plans You are provided with the waypoint of 3988, -4819. The target is a terminal by the name of "Smuggler's Computer" and is sitting a tent. The area is occupied by aggressive CL 5 Tusken Zealots. Once you are done completing both tasks, Radeld Siwar will come over the comm-link. Radeld Siwar: Good job collecting those plans and samples. Come on back and we can settle up. Return to Radeld Radeld Siwar: Not bad. Not bad at all, kid. PC: So I'm a smuggler, then? Radeld Siwar: Keep at it, kid. You'll get the hang of it eventually. Category:Smuggler quests